Rising Darkness
by OrionPax9
Summary: Three years ago, Ash left after an argument. Travelling the world, she finds new friends and trains to become a Frontier Brain. Taking her place as a Guardian, she and her friends come together to take on a new evil. Will she survive? Who is the true evil? Only time will tell. AU with Fem!Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello, my friends; I'm here with a new story that has recently started rolling around my head and in my dreams. Don't worry; I have a chapter for two different stories ready to post. =^:^= Now, this story includes a few ideas that I like from other stories, but I'm combining then with my own twist. This will be my toughest story yet, I'm afraid, but I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy!

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy

_**Hello**_ – Pokédex entries

"_Hello"_ – person over the phone

**Warnings: **Will include language, Fem!Ash, dark content (not much, I promise), and info from all six regions, including the newest region of Kalos from Pokémon X and Y

**Ages** –

Ash – 20

May – 19

Brock – 25

Ritchie – 20

Paul – 20

Annabel – 22

Misty – 21

Dawn – 18

Max – 12

Lance – 25

Clair – 24

Sir Aaron – early to mid-thirties

Riley – mid to late-twenties

Lucy – 26

Cilan – 23

Iris – 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Pokémon at all. I just really enjoy the games.

Chapter 1~

(Six months ago)

Ash looked out of the window of the room she stayed in while training with Spenser. It had been two-and-a-half hears since she returned to Kanto after Professor Oak had denied her request to re-enter the Indigo League. She had taken her Pokémon with her and began travelling, training her current Pokémon and catching new ones, while at the same time, Ash was getting ready to train to be part of the new Unova Battle Frontier. She would take the place as leader of the group.

'A lot has happened since that day,' Ash thought. Turning from the window, she saw Apollo, her Lucario, meditating against the wall. 'You'd be surprised at the changes I've gone through, Pikachu,' she thought fondly yet sadly at the thought of her first Pokémon.

Pikachu, while he and Ash had been in Kalos looking for a trainer to join the new Battle Frontier, had taken a powerful hit that had headed towards Ash. Ash, her eyes widening, had subconsciously used her Aura and had stopped any more attacks until Officer Jenny had come. It had been too late, however. Adrian, a trainer who had witnessed the attack, helped Ash, and proved to be what they needed. Adrian was currently training with Noland, even though the only known rank held in the group so far was Ash's, not that the others knew that.

_Is everything okay, master?_ Apollo asked, opening his eyes. Apollo had rejoined Ash in Sinnoh, still a Riolu at the time. In fact, he was the Riolu that Ash had helped rescue from Hunter J.

"I'm fine, Apollo; and how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me master. We're friends," Ash replied, exasperated.

_Over a thousand times, master,_ Apollo said, amusement clear in his tone.

Ash groaned, glaring weakly at him. "I'm just thinking about the past. It's still hard to believe that this is happening. I'm just glad that Spenser allows me to leave for Aura training with Riley," she finally said.

Apollo nodded. _It is important that you can defend yourself, master, and with the attacks you've been experiencing lately, you can use it to see._

Ash rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She knew that he would most likely never stop calling her master. Ash also knew what he meant about the attacks. Ever since she had turned 11, her eyesight had started getting worse, in the form of attacks that caused her sight to black out. The attacks were getting worse, happening quicker, and lasting longer. She was already using aura to hide the fact that her eyes were going cloudy. Only Spenser, who she was training with, Greta, another of the Frontier Brains, and Ritchie, an old friend of hers who was training with Greta knew about the attacks. Spenser had told Scott about Ash's failing sight, and he was working on getting something to help once Ash's sight was gone for good.

"Something's going to happen, Apollo," Ash said, moving towards the bedroom door. "I don't know what, yet, but I have this feeling that something major will start soon."

Apollo looked at Ash, worried. He couldn't feel anything going on, but Ash had always been a bit more perceptive. _I'm sure it's nothing to worry about for now, master._

"Maybe," Ash murmured. Shaking her head, Ash grabbed her hat and went out the door. Around her neck was a necklace with miniature Cherish Balls, Poké Balls that were a mix between a Master Ball and a Luxury Ball, around it. There were six in total, though only three had occupants: Celebi from Arbourville, a young Lugia that she had rescued as an egg and Darkrai. In the middle of the Balls were three feathers: one was from a Cresselia, another was a Silver Wing from the Whirl Islands, and the last was a Rainbow Wing she had gotten from the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. She absently fingered the three feathers as she walked down the hallway.

Reaching the cafeteria, Ash paused in the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated, using her aura gifts to see who was in there. Smiling at the three familiar Aura signatures, she and Apollo went in.

"Hello Ash," Ritchie said. He stood up as she approached their table. He and Greta had come to help Ash train without her sight after one particular episode where her vision went black. Celebi, while able to heal some of the damage, could only do so much and it was clear that her helping was only prolonging the inevitable. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Ash nodded, taking a seat. "I'm fine, Ritchie. I've just been getting a bad feeling about something, that's all."

Greta and Spenser exchanged looks. They had taken to believing Ash when she got those feelings, but they truly didn't know what to expect. After all, she could never truly explain what she was feeling. "Can you tell what it is?" Greta finally asked.

Ash shook her head. "No, but I have a feeling that it's going to be big. We'll have to be careful, just in case."

Greta nodded, clenching her hand around her fork.

0000000000000

(Indigo Plateau)

Lance was currently looking over some documents, trying to figure out what was happening. Several Pokémon had been dying, each with a strange symbol carved somewhere in their body. 'This is getting worrisome,' he thought. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he looked up as the door to his office opened.

"Is everything okay, Lance?" Agatha, the ghost mistress of the Elite 4 asked as she stood in the doorway. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, but even Lance knew that she was worried.

"There's more Pokémon appearing with those symbols, Agatha," Lance said, rubbing a hand on his face. "I wonder if we should send some scouts to try and see what's going on."

Agatha nodded, walking slowly towards the desk. "The idea has merit, but you're not going with them. You have a responsibility here, but you can help pick out the scouts," she said. She may not be the leader of the group, but she was the oldest and the others respected her.

"Don't worry, Agatha, I wasn't planning on going," Lance said. 'Not yet, anyway,' he thought.

Agatha looked at him with a piercing stare before nodding. "Come then, let's send out the scouts," she ordered before turning and walking out the door.

Lance nodded, sighing as he shut the door behind the two.

000000000000

(Unknown location)

'Everything is going according to plan,' a man thought as he sat in a control room hidden inside a cave. He held up his hand as a dark purple aura surrounded it, and smirked. 'Soon the fools will send out who I need and then I'll wipe all the Aura users off the face of the earth for good.' He let out a chilling laugh.

"Sir?" a voice behind him asked.

Turning, the figure raised an eyebrow at the person. "What is it?" he growled.

"I just wanted to let you know that Team A is ready to begin their part of the plan, sir," the grunt said, shivering slightly. He may have joined the Aura Hunters, but it still startled him slightly to see the dark aura the leader used.

"Good, tell them they may begin tomorrow. After all, we must test out the effects of our hard work," the man said with a smirk.

The grunt bowed in assent and quickly left the room.

As soon as the grunt was gone, the man let out a chilling laugh. "Soon," he said to no one in particular. "Soon, I will finish what I started all those years ago and _Sir Aaron_," he spat the name, "won't be around to stop me." He smirked darkly. "There were two survivors last time, but their descendants won't escape my grasp this time." He laughed darkly, dark eyes flashing. In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, was a small dark purple orb. Said orb was steadily pulsing, ready to activate at any given time.

**Author's note:** Well, that was rather chilling, wasn't it? I hope you don't mind how I ended it. I wanted to show some of what is going on as well as the main baddie. Don't worry, an old friend will return to help but it won't be until next chapter. I hope you enjoy and I want to hear your opinions of the story. Ciao!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Hello, fellow readers. I'm here with another chapter of Rising Darkness. I know I know, you're all wondering when I'll update my other stories, but life happens. I'll get to them when I can, I promise. I just suddenly decided that Ash's Lucario will have a nickname. That way, no one gets him and Sir Aaron's Lucario mixed up. Now, enjoy!

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy and emphasis on words

_**Hello**_ – Pokédex entries

"_Hello"_ – person over the phone

**Warnings: **Will include language, Fem!Ash, dark content (not much, I promise), and info from all six regions, including the newest region of Kalos from Pokémon X and Y.

**Ages** –

Ash – 20

May – 19

Brock – 25

Ritchie – 20

Paul – 20

Annabel – 22

Misty – 21

Dawn – 18

Max – 12

Lance – 25

Clair – 24

Sir Aaron – early to mid-thirties

Riley – mid to late-twenties

Lucy – 26

Cilan – 23

Iris – 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Pokémon at all. I just really enjoy the games.

Chapter 2~

(Two Months Ago)

Ash sat in the lotus position near a waterfall, meditating. Breathing deeply, she concentrated on the soft sounds of the forest around her and the Pokémon in it. It had been four months since Ash had returned to the island, and she was using any minute she could when not meditating to hone her skills. Riley had contacted her saying that her graduation ceremony would be soon and that a helicopter would come to collect her.

Hearing the slight shifting of the leaves that signaled their approach, Ash opened her eyes to see Shiftry kneeling nearby. The Pokémon nodded his head open seeing he had her attention and disappeared. "What did he say, Apollo?" Ash asked as she stood.

_There is someone here to pick you up from Cameran Palace, Master, _Apollo said, stepping up to her.

Ash nodded before collecting her Pokémon. Recalling all of them except for Apollo and Eevee, she headed back into the trees towards the Battle Palace. "I wonder who they sent," Ash ruminated as they got closer.

"Eevee Ee Vee," Eevee said, trotting along next to her.

_It's probably someone from the court, Master. Sir Riley did say that they would be sending someone to pick you up_, Apollo replied.

Once they reached the break in the trees, Ash saw Spenser standing there with his staff, speaking with someone. Approaching the duo, she bowed her head slightly. "It's good to see you again, Sir Markus," she said.

Markus, an older male with sort gray hair and dark brown eyes turned to her. "Lady Ash," he said as he returned the greeting. "The queen sent me to collect you for something important," he informed her.

"I guess it's time then," she said. "We can leave in an hour, but my mentor will be coming as well," Ash told him, heading for the door.

"Ma'am, Queen Ilene told me to bring only you," Markus said, perturbed.

"I am training her," Spenser said, as he headed into the building as well. "It would be prudent for me to see what training she has done."

Markus opened his mouth to retort when he saw Apollo glare at him. Sighing, Markus told the pilot what was going on. He would wait, and wonder what the queen would do when she saw the unexpected guest. 'Why can't Lady Ash do anything normal,' he thought.

0000000000000

Ash looked out the window of the helicopter as they approached the palace. Before they had left, Ash had changed into her Guardian outfit, looking similar to what she had when she had entered the Guardian of Aura Festival, since custom dictated that they wear the symbol of their position when meeting the queen.

_I wonder how Mew is doing, Master,_ Apollo said, sitting across from her. He kept an eye out for trouble as well as watching the scenery change.

"There has actually been a disturbance lately," Markus said, looking at the two. "We're not exactly sure what is going on or what is causing it. The Queen will have more information."

Spenser nodded his head, meditating. He was worried about the cause of the disturbance, but he was also slightly curious about Rota, as he had never been there before.

Ash shared a look with Apollo. She had a bad feeling that whatever was happening had to do with the uneasy feeling that she'd been having for a while. 'I hope everything is okay,' she thought.

0000000000000

(Tree of Beginning)

Jack 'Jackie' Walker dodged to the right as a blob of red attacked him. He was wearing his standard Ranger uniform of black pants, a belt with a pouch on it, a black shirt, and a red and white jacket.

"What's your position, Jackie?" a voice asked over the earpiece he wore. "We've managed to avoid the cells so far."

"Well, Judy, I've encountered the defense system and can honestly say, it's effective," Jackie replied.

"You forgot the collar I made to get them to back off, didn't you?" Judy asked, sarcastic.

"No!" he said quickly. "I just misplaced it."

Judy groaned. "Dang it, Walker, those collars were to keep you from doing something stupid." She sighed. "Where are you anyway? The extraction team and I are almost at the middle of the tree."

"I'm almost there myself," he said as he ran through an archway. Coming to a stop, he saw Judy and the rest of her team come through a different tunnel. In the middle of the room were two crystals each with a figure inside them. Not far off to the side sat a smaller crystal.

Approaching the crystals, Jackie saw a Pikachu in the small crystal, curled up in a ball. He wondered why it looked familiar before shaking his head. Jackie watched as the extraction team put the crystals containing Sir Aaron and his apprentice in the carrying containers for transport.

"I'd like to exam this place in more detail sometime," Judy said, coming to stand beside him. "The tunnels themselves are amazing, as is the defense system."

Jackie nodded. "Maybe you can sometime," he said as they followed the team down a tunnel. "That is, if we don't make anyone mad about what we did."

"You never know. Besides, with the return of Sir Aaron and his apprentice, maybe more Aura users will come forward," she said. With that, the two left the Tree of Beginning, unaware of the consequence of what expired here happened.

0000000000000

(Cameran Palace, Rota)

Once the helicopter landed in the courtyard, Ash stepped out. Apollo, Spenser, and Markus got out behind her and they headed for the throne room. On the way there, Ash squashed a sense of foreboding she felt. 'I wonder what's going to happen,' she thought as they walked through the doors.

"Apprentice Guardian Ash Ketchum and Frontier Brain Spenser, your majesty," Markus said, bowing as the group approached.

Ash knelt down on one knee while bowing her head along with Apollo as Spenser bowed his head in greeting. Spenser looked around the room, mildly impressed with the design before returning his attention to the front as Lady Ilene spoke.

"I'm glad you made it quickly, Ash," she said, nodding her head. "I am curious, though, as to why one of the Kanto Frontier Brains is here as well."

"He's my mentor, milady," Ash said. "I'll be moving to Unova once my training is over."

The person next to Lady Ilene spoke. "Yes, which is why you're training fairly fast?" It was Riley, an Aura user that Ash had run into in Sinnoh; he had finished his training and was now a major part of Cameran's court as well as her teacher.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I sent Markus to collect you," Lady Ilene said. "As Guardian Riley said earlier, you are ready for the final step in your training."

"What does that entail, milady?" Ash asked, looking at the two of them.

"The final test of any Aura trainee, Ash," Riley spoke up. "The graduation exam if you will." Seeing her questioning look, he explained. "It is essentially the same test that every trainee has taken. You have to beat Lucario and I in a match without the use of any offensive Aura."

Ash paled when she heard that. She had a hard enough time facing them both at the same time, but not being able to use any offensive attacks would make it even harder.

"May Spenser observe?" she asked. Ash knew that Spenser would let Scott know the results.

Lady Ilene and Riley share a look. "The rules state that either it be the three of us and the queen in the room during the test, or all of Rota," Riley said. "No exceptions can be made."

Ash nodded, thinking briefly. She looked at the two, a determined look in her eyes. "Then I guess that Rota's populace will get a chance to see the graduation exam of a new Aura Guardian."

"Are you sure, Ash? That option has never been picked before," Riley said. He hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Ash nodded. "I am, Master Riley," she answered.

Lady Ilene let out a breath, nodding. "The proclamation will be sent out to everyone then, so that they can attend the test in two days. This will allow them to get here in time."

With that, the word went out to everyone in the kingdom, including to those that were there for the upcoming festival.

0000000000000

(Next Day)

Ash sat in the palace gardens, meditating. Initiates were allowed to prepare themselves for the final test, so she decided that being mentally prepared would work just as well.

"Mew!" a Pokémon's cry pierced the air, wrought with worry and fear.

Ash opened her eyes and looked up. Heading for her was the Tree of Beginning's guardian, Mew, looking frantic. Spotting Ash, Mew flew over and began to explain.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew!" Mew said, panic clear in her voice.

"Whoa, Mew, slow down," Ash said, trying to calm her down. Looking over at Apollo, he began to translate.

_According to Mew, the crystals holding Sir Aaron and his apprentice are missing,_ Apollo supplied.

Ash's eyes widened and she paled. "What!?" she yelped, standing up swiftly. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew," Mew answered.

_Mew says that she had gone on patrol and when she returned, they were gone._

Ash pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll let Lady Ilene and Master Riley know, and then you may take me to the tree, Mew. I may be able to find what happened."

Mew nodded, transforming into a Zorua and fell into her arms. Sending a look at Apollo, the trio headed into the throne room.

0000000000000

(Tree of Beginning, Center)

Ash landed in a crouch as soon as Mew had transported the two of them to the tree. Riley and Lady Ilene were worried about what the missing figures of Sir Aaron and his apprentice could mean, so they allowed her to go check it out.

Ash looked around, seeing the missing spot where two crystals used to reside. She began to look around, seeing if she could spot any clues when she saw a Time Flower sitting nearby. "Of course," she said, hitting her forehead. "Time Flowers can record events of what happened. This may be able to help us find out what happened."

Mew came up to her side, head tilted as she wondered what the Chosen One would do.

Ash concentrated, sending her Aura into her palms to activate the Time Flower. It opened, showing the events of what happened and her eyes hardened. 'When I see him again, he is _so_ going to get it,' she thought.

"Mew?" her companion asked.

"Don't worry, Mew, I know who did this. I doubt they meant to worry you, but it was still reckless. Can you return me to the palace so I can let Lady Ilene know as well as chew...I mean talk to the people behind this?"

Mew nodded, and transported the two back to the palace. Neither noticed the small tinge of purple aura swirling around them before they left.

0000000000000

(Cameran Palace, Lady Ilene's Office)

"How did it go, Ash? Did you find anything?" Riley asked as soon as she appeared.

Ash nodded, but waited for Mew to return to the tree before explaining. "Yeah, I did. Luckily, there was a Time Flower nearby and it recorded what happened. I not only know who did it, but I know they mean no harm."

"What do you mean guardian?" Lady Ilene asked, rising from her seat.

"If I may borrow a phone, milady, you will find out," Ash said, courteously. She wasn't just about to demand the use of the queen's phone, after all.

Lady Ilene blinked before nodding. "Of course, guardian; I guess whoever did it, you can reach them."

Ash nodded absently, as approached the phone. She dialed the number and waited.

"_Ranger Union, where may I direct your call?_" a voice asked over the phone.

Riley raised an eyebrow, wondering why she contacted them. 'Maybe they can help look for whoever took Sir Aaron and his apprentice,' he thought.

"Is Ranger Walker available?" Ash asked, tapping her foot.

"_May I ask who is asking_?" the voice answered.

"Someone who helped return the prince to the sea," she said.

Riley and Lady Ilene shared a look. They both wondered what she was talking about, since they didn't know about all of her adventures.

"_One moment please,"_ the voice said.

Not long after that, Jackie Walker appeared on the screen, looking a bit harried. "_Hello Ash,_" he said, gulping. "_What can I do for you?"_

Ash glared at him. "Oh I don't know, maybe tell me why YOU DECIDED IT WAS A GOOD TIME TO TAKE THE CRYSTALS CONTAINING SIR AARON AND LUCARIO FROM THE TREE OF BEGINNING?!" she shouted.

Jackie gulped. "_How did you know that_?" he asked, laughing nervously.

"Jackie," Ash growled. "What were you thinking? I had an upset legendary I had to calm down and then I had to try to see what happened. Imagine my surprise when a time flower showed you and another group taking the crystals away from the tree."

"_We just wanted to bring Sir Aaron and his apprentice back, Ash. We didn't mean to make any one worried," _Jackie said quickly.

"Worried was an understatement, Walker," Ash snapped. "You know as well as I do the consequences of messing with a legendaries environment, especially since there's some trouble going on here as well."

Jackie looked shocked at that. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked.

Ash looked over at Lady Ilene who explained.

"There's been some trouble around here in Rota, Ranger Walker," Ilene said. "There have been reports of different legendaries attacking but there's never a set pattern and they never appear at the same time."

"_What's going on?"_ a voice asked in the background.

Ash looked over Jackie's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Sir Aaron," she breathed out.

Lady Ilene and Riley looked at the same place and they looked shocked.

"_Lady Rin?"_ Sir Aaron asked, seeing the queen in the screen.

"You're in the future, Sir Aaron. Lady Rin was my ancestor," Lady Ilene said.

The Lucario beside Sir Aaron nodded.

"_If it makes you feel better, Ash,"_ Jackie said, drawing their attention back to him, _"we were planning on returning both Sir Aaron and his apprentice to the castle as soon as they woke and were okay."_

"You'd better be, Walker," Ash growled. "Mew is frantic as it is. When can you get here?" she asked suddenly.

"_If we leave in an hour, then we'll be there around noon tomorrow. Why do you ask?"_

"There's a new Aura Guardian that's taking the graduation test, tomorrow," Riley answered.

"_We'll be there as soon as we can,"_ Sir Aaron said. _"It has been a long time since there were Aura Guardians, at least from what the Pokémon Rangers told me."_

"We'll see you then," Ash said and she hung up the phone.

0000000000000

(Cameran Throne Room, Next Day, Noon)

Riley stood to the side of Lady Ilene's throne, waiting for their guests to arrive. He had been asked to help greet them before he went to prepare for the test that would be happening in two hours.

'I'm glad that Sir Aaron and his apprentice have returned, but Ash was right,' he thought. 'Messing around with what they didn't know was dangerous. I'm just glad she knew how to calm Mew down.'

Lady Ilene sat on her throne, lost in thought. She was happy about the return of one of the old Aura Guardians, but she wondered how he would take the news about the attacks that happened days after he sealed his apprentice in his staff and sacrificed himself to help the tree.

Shaking her head, Lady Ilene turned to the doors when they opened, revealing the ranger that Ash had talked to the night before as well as the two restored guardians. "Welcome to Rota, Ranger Walker," she said courteously.

"Thank you, Lady Ilene," Jackie said. "I'm sorry about the trouble we caused, but we didn't know how long it would take if we asked."

Sir Aaron rolled his eyes. "Much has changed since I was alive, but this room hasn't changed much," he murmured. Spotting Riley, he said, "I would have thought that you would be getting ready for the test, Guardian."

"Lady Ilene asked me to be here to help greet you before I went to go prepare, Sir Aaron. There is still a bit of time before it begins," he answered.

_It is good to see you again, Lady Ilene,_ Sir Aarons' Lucario said. _I see that you have a new Guardian in your midst to protect you as well as another one coming._

Riley and Lady Ilene shared a look. "There will hopefully be a new Guardian in two hours' time, Lucario, but they will not be joining my court," Ilene said.

"What?" Sir Aaron said. "It is our duty to protect you and this land."

"The initiate already has a prior commitment, Sir Aaron, or they would have stayed here," Riley said. "Ash did say, though, that she'd keep an eye out for any potential aura users."

Lucario's eyes widened. _So, Ash has chosen the path of an Aura Guardian?_ he asked.

Lady Ilene nodded. "Ash travels a lot between here and her mentor's place to train. She'll be moving to Unova after she's finished with everything."

"Why doesn't she stay here, or in her home Region?" Sir Aaron asked.

"She is moving there because she doesn't like to stay here for that long," a voice from the right said.

The quintet turned their heads to the speaker. "Spenser," Riley said, bowing his head in respect. "I thought you were helping Ash."

"Greta was here with her trainee, so she went to help and I decided to meet Sir Aaron and his apprentice. After all, according to Ash, not many people can get two completely different people mixed up," he said.

_I was still muddled after being in that staff for all those years, Elder,_ Lucario said. _Anyone that uses Aura could make the same mistake if he or she had been in my shoes, so to speak._

Sir Aaron nodded in agreement. "That is true," he concurred. "We must also remember that even the greatest minds make mistakes."

Riley looked at his watch. "Excuse me, gentlemen, milady," he said. "I must go get ready. The test will be in an hour and a half and almost everyone that wishes to attend has arrived." With that, Riley left, heading towards his room to prepare.

Sir Aaron shot a questioning glance at Lady Ilene who chuckled when she realized what he was wondering.

"Ash decided to let the kingdom watch the ceremony, since laws dictated that only the teachers and the current ruler could attend or the whole kingdom, not just a person picked," she explained.

Lucario shook his head. _Ash always did the most unusual things,_ he agreed.

0000000000000

Ash sat on the couch in her chambers, meditating. She was wearing the pants that each initiate and tester wore for the graduation exam, but as she was a female, bandages were wrapped around her chest to keep from flashing the others. Even if it had just been her, Riley, his Lucario and the queen, each female initiate was allowed to wear a constricting band around their chest. It was the only exception to the rules, since they had to prove that neither fighter had a weapon on them.

"Are you sure you're ready, Ash?" Greta asked, sitting in a seat near her. Greta and Ritchie had heard about the upcoming festival and decided to see what it was. Greta was hoping to spot some new competition for the Battle Frontier while Ritchie wanted to see how well he could do in a tournament environment. Neither realized that they would be allowed to attend the graduation ceremony of an Aura initiate. When Greta had seen Spenser, she knew who was taking the test.

Ash opened her eyes. "As well as I'll ever be, Greta," she said. Around the two females were several Pokémon. Beside Greta was Apollo, looking grim. He would stay with the Frontier Brain and her trainee while the fight was going on.

_I'm sure everything will be okay, master,_ he said. _I'm worried that your yelling last evening may cause an attack, though. It's been a while since one happened, and they come quicker when stress happens._

Ash groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "I know," she moaned.

"Celebi, Bi Bi," Celebi said.

"It should be fine, Celebi," Ash assured her tiny green friend. "I don't think an attack will happen."

"And that is the attitude that will cause you to be blindsided, Ash," Greta said. She looked at the time. "I'll see you there. It's almost time for your test." With that, Greta left the room.

Ash rubbed her head. 'Why do I have the feeling that something is going to happen?' she mused silently.

0000000000000

(Test Chambers, Cameran Palace)

Sir Aaron stood to the right of Lady Ilene as he watched the assembled crowd moved around to where each would have a good spot to watch the proceedings. He spotted the Ranger that had been there when he and Lucario had been awakened standing next to an older man leaning on a staff, Spenser, he thought the man's name was.

His gaze moved to the doors as they opened, showing two cloaked figures along with a Lucario entering the chambers. He listened with one ear while Lady Ilene explained the rules of the challenge and that the audience would not be allowed in any way to interact with the test; nor were any betting be placed as it was a sacred ceremony.

Ash walked into the middle of the room behind Riley and Lucario, mentally preparing herself. She had wanted to do this, and she was now here, and she hoped that she would pass this test. At a signal from the queen, both she and Riley let the cloaks they were wearing drop to the floor, letting the audience see that no weapons were on them. She knew the rules stating that she could only talk to her testers and Lady Ilene during the test and she wanted to prove she could do it. In the audience, she spotted Apollo standing to the side of Greta and Ritchie, both who were there for the upcoming festival.

"Let the graduation ceremony commence," Lady Ilene said. She wondered how far Ash's training had come since she started.

All three fighters fell into different stances as they waited for one to make a move. Ash looked between Riley and Lucario then dashed forward, swinging a leg to try to kick Riley who blocked and threw a punch at her. Lucario came up beside her and hit her, knocking her back a few paces. Ash put a hand on her ribs, winded. Lucario had put quite a bit of power behind that hit. She got ready to dash forward again when she spotted the two Aura Spheres heading for her. with her hand up in front of her, a shield appeared, seeming to absorb the two attacks.

Ash gasped, falling into a defensive stance. That shield had taken quite a bit out of her. She was going to try sending their attacks back at them, but she didn't know if that was allowed. She dashed forward, engaging Lucario in a fight with fists, dodging and blocking until she felt Riley send an Aura Sphere at her. Since she was blocking his view, Lucario didn't realize what he had done and wondered why Ash had a small smirk on her face. Ash dropped down, letting the attack hit Lucario in the chest and he skidded back close to the edge of the ring, though he was still in it. Ash dashed forward and lashed out with a kick, catching him by surprise, and he landed on the ground out of the rink. He got up and made to reenter the ring when Sir Aaron's Lucario stopped him. Seeing he was out, Lucario nodded and took his place next to Lady Ilene to watch the rest of the match.

Sir Aaron nodded at Ash's tactics. 'Quick thinking,' he thought. 'Using his own partners attack to move him back and then getting him out of the ring. Not many guardians ever thought of that.' He watched some more, but then his eyes widened as Ash suddenly fell to her knee's, holding her head. 'What's going on?' he thought.

Apollo wanted to step forward and help Ash, but he knew he couldn't. Greta even put a hand on his shoulder to stop the Pokémon from entering the ring. 'I knew this was going to happen,' the Lucario thought with worry.

Ash turned back to Riley getting ready for another assault when pain flashed through her eyes. She fell to her knees, clutching at her head. 'Not know,' she thought. Activating her Aura Sight, she dodged to the side as Riley kicked at her to knock her out. She had to continue the test. Getting up, she kept her eyes closed, fighting off Riley's attacks.

Riley watched as his student fell to the ground, holding her head. He didn't know what was going on, but it looked as if Ash was in pain. He decided to end this quickly so that she wouldn't be suffering, but his eyes widened as the telltale use of aura surrounded her eyes and she dodged. 'I guess she wants to continue,' he thought as the two exchanged blows.

Ash mentally went through any Aura skills she could use that would be legal in her match when an idea, an idiotic one, appeared. She always did think best on her feet. Sending a mental note to Apollo to close his eyes, she brought out her Aura, making it flash brightly in the area to temporarily blind Riley. Opening her eyes and seeing small dots dance in front of her eyes, she could see him staggering with a hand in front of his eyes. Ash dashed forward, attacking with an uppercut that Riley blocked and sent back. Obviously, she wasn't the only one trained with blind spots.

Riley dodged another strike, blinking to try to clear the brightness from his eyes. He knew that she had pulled an easy trick to give them some equal ground and he was proud. It was too bad that he had trained with his eyes closed before. He moved in for the final strike to render her unconscious with a blow to her neck when he felt a strike hit his knee and he fell. A second blow to his head and he was out.

Ash breathed hard as she finally managed to knock Riley out. She watched as Sir Markus approach the downed Guardian and checked on him. "Sir Riley in knocked out," he declared. "The tester, Ash Ketchum has won."

Ash sighed in relief. It looked like mentally preparing yourself worked just as well as physically preparing yourself.

The crowd began to murmur as Riley stirred, getting up shakily. "What say you, Guardian Riley?" Lady Ilene asked, as custom dictated.

"Aura trainee Ash Ketchum has proven her worth as a Guardian," Riley spoke the ancient words. "She is more than ready to take up the mantle as an Aura Guardian."

Lady Ilene nodded. "We will let the Tree of Beginning's guardian be the final judge, but I concur," she proclaimed.

Ash stood tall, her vision clearing to less than it had been before, as a pink light filled the room. "Mew?" a voice asked. In front of her Mew had appeared, looking around the room. Seeing Ash, Mew flew into her arms, hugging her before backing up. Touching a paw to Ash's forehead, a bright blue light shone for all to see. When it was gone, Ash was alone in the middle of the ring with Mew gone.

"Mew has approved the new guardian," Lady Ilene said. "Please welcome Aura Guardian Ash Ketchum."

With those words spoken, cheers rang out through the chambers as the court realized that the test was over. The crowd left the room, knowing that a feast would come that night and they wanted to prepare.

"Well done, Ash," Spenser said stepping up to his trainee. He had seen the look on her face when she decided to continue even after the attack on her eyes. Spenser wondered how long it would be before she lost her sight completely.

"Thank you, Spenser," Ash said, turning to him. Since the test was over, she was allowed to speak with the other people in the room.

"Always thinking on your feet, huh Ash," Ritchie said as he stepped up beside her. "That was some pretty fancy thinking there with the Aura flare."

Sir Aaron nodded. "That is true. One cannot always be prepared, so they must compromise in any situation," he agreed.

"Come on you guys," Greta said, stepping up. "I'm sure Ash wants to get ready for the banquet tonight, so I'll take her to her rooms. See you all there." With that, the Frontier Brain put a hand on Ash's shoulder and the duo left the room along with Apollo.

Bidding Lady Ilene farewell, the other's left the room as well.

0000000000000

(Ash's chambers)

"I warned you that an attack would happen, Ash," Greta said as she led the girl to the couch in her rooms.

Celebi appeared nearby and focused some healing energy into her paws and placed them on Ash's eyes. When the light faded, Celebi moved back and shook her head sadly. There was no more she could do, as the damage was too great for her to help.

"It's not your fault, Celebi," Ash said, smiling at the time Pokémon. "I should have been more careful, and now I'm paying the price. I'm just glad that the test is over and done. I was honestly worried when the attack happened."

"You'll never tell us why the attacks started happening, will you Ash?" Greta asked, looking at the newest Guardian.

Ash shook her head. "I made a promise not to, and I plan on keeping it."

Greta nodded her head in understanding. "Well come on, then, there's a banquet tonight and in two days' time, a festival, so let us gets ready," she said, standing up.

Ash giggled slightly and stood, moving to help.

0000000000000

(Two days later, Festival Ball)

Ash watched the people on the floor dance, standing to the side of the room. She didn't enter the tournament, but she did watch. It was interesting to see Kidd enter the contest again. She wondered how the girl was.

"Will you not dance, Ash?" a voice asked from beside her.

Turning her head, Ash saw Jackie looking at her. She shook her head. "I'm not one for dancing, though I was forced into lessons," she said. Ash sighed. "I'm just worried. I keep feeling like something is going to happen."

_Is this the same feeling that you've been having for a while master?_ Apollo asked, looking at her.

Jackie looked on, worried.

Ash shook her head. "No, it's something else. Something is going to happen tonight and it will be the start of what will happen." Ash sighed, I need a breath of air," she said. With that, Ash walked out onto one of the balconies, breathing in the air.

"Is she okay?" Riley asked Jackie.

Jackie shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, but I do know she's worried."

Riley nodded. He turned his head as Lady Ilene announced the end of the festivities and the current winner raised the staff to announce the start of the fireworks. As they started to burst in the sky, a roar shook the room as a figure appeared in the room. Riley paled as he saw one of the Pokémon that had been causing the trouble, Suicune. He rushed forward to protect the citizens, noticing from the corner of his eye that Sir Aaron was moving forward as well.

Ash heard the roar and quickly reentered the room. Taking stock of the situation, she saw Suicune standing over the downed figure of Riley, a small wound bleeding on his head. She released her Pokémon to help try to contain the legendary, with some going to escort the civilians out. The trainers sent out their Pokémon to help as well.

"We have to move Suicune," she said spotting Jackie and Sir Aaron in the room.

"How?" one of the trainers asked, curious about what Ash was planning.

"Ice," Ritchie said, perking up. "If we can freeze the ground out into the garden and get Suicune out the door, then there will be less damage."

Ash nodded in agreement. "A good plan, though getting Suicune onto the ice will be hard."

A Weavile used Ice Beam on the floor and moved it to the doors leading to the garden while the other Pokémon worked to get Suicune away from Riley. Once it was a good distance away, his Lucario jumped forward, picking him up. "Now!" Ash shouted the Pokémon worked to get Suicune out the door. One Pokémon accidently hit Suicune in the mouth as it was about to launch an attack and it glowed.

"We need to move now," Ash said, paling.

"Why?" Jackie said.

"What just happened is a tactic I've used before in my battles. If a Pokémon swallows their attack that Suicune just did, they power up quite a bit," Ash explained.

The surrounding Pokémon worked harder to push Suicune onto the ice and finally the legendary dog was out the door, sliding. Ash ran after it, though not before warning the others to stay behind and do damage control.

She ran out into the gardens and looked around, not seeing Suicune at all. 'Where is it?' Ash thought. 'The aura signature is familiar, but I can't remember why for some reason.' Seeing an attack heading for her, she moved out of the way, right as an Articuno swooped ahead. 'Not now,' she groaned. 'Wait a minute, Articuno and Suicune share similar aura signatures.'

Shaking her head, Ash released her Lugia from its Pokéball and the Pokémon let out a soft cry. "Alright, Lugia, can you get me into the air. We have a rampaging Pokémon to stop but I don't want you to get hurt."

Lugia nodded and motioned for her to get on. Once Ash was on, Lugia took off into the air, and sped after Articuno, sharing attacks with it to try to knock it off balance.

'Why does Articuno's signature seem so familiar?' Ash thought as she fought to stay on her young Pokémon's back. She would have used a different Pokémon, but Charizard was currently still in her room. She concentrated and paled. 'Wait a minute, that's Mew!' she realized. "Lugia get me closer. I have an idea."

Lugia looked at her trainer in worry but nodded. Getting above the rampaging Articuno, Ash fell off Lugia's back and landed on Articuno. The bird squawked in surprise and began to fall, tired from the fighting. Putting her hands on Articuno's back, Ash concentrated and began to pull the Aura forward.

'Why is it so dark?' she wondered silently. Shaking her head, Ash began to push her own Aura into Articuno to try to calm the Pokémon down, while at the same time, the dark aura was absorbed into her. As the exchange continued, a light surrounded the duo and once it cleared, Ash had a tight hold on Mew, who was unconscious. She pelted the rapidly approaching ground with Aura Spheres to try to slow down their ascent, but they were falling to fast. Suddenly, a blur shot at them and caught them before they hit the trees.

Looking at their rescuer, Ash saw a Blaziken holding her as he jumped to the ground. "Thanks Blaziken," she said.

Blaziken nodded and they soon reached the ground. Seeing the group approaching, Ash smiled slightly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

**Author's note:** Phew, that was a long chapter. One of my longest, I must say. A lot more to cover in this area as well. If you are wondering why I'm skipping times, it is so that I can get to the main focus of the story faster. The main parts will start in two chapters, but I wanted to get out the chapters that lead up to it as well. Hope you don't mind.

~Selene-daughter of the sea


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: hello, my fellow fanfiction readers, Selene-daughter of the sea, here with another chapter of Rising Darkness. I'm happy to announce that the story will some be going off into the main structure starting in chapter four. Thanks to all who favored the story and are following it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy and emphasis on words

_**Hello**_ – Pokédex entries

"_Hello"_ – person over the phone

**Warnings: **Will include language, Fem!Ash, dark content (not much, I promise), and info from all six regions, including the newest region of Kalos from Pokémon X and Y.

**Ages** –

Ash – 20

May – 19

Brock – 25

Ritchie – 20

Paul – 20

Annabel – 22

Misty – 21

Dawn – 18

Max – 12

Lance – 25

Clair – 24

Sir Aaron – early to mid-thirties

Riley – mid to late-twenties

Lucy – 26

Cilan – 23

Iris – 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Pokémon at all. I just really enjoy the games.

Chapter 3~

(One month ago)

Ash finished placing the last of her stuff into her backpack. Years of being on the road had taught her a lot about how to pack. She was gathering her stuff so that they could leave and she didn't want to miss anything.

It had been one month since Rota, and all those that had been training with the Kanto Frontier Brains finished their training. They only had one last task to complete before they became full members, and Ash was glad of her travels. The final task was that they had to somehow earn a Legendary Pokémon's respect enough that said legendary would be willing to join their team.

As Ash had run into several legendaries over the course of her travels, she had immediately grabbed some nearby maps and put a mark at each location that she had ever met a legendary. Some places, like Rota and Shamouti Island, had an 'X' next to their location, her way of saying that it would be a bad idea to go there.

_I think Scott was surprised at the amount of places you'd been too and seen a legendary Master,_ Apollo said. _Most people would be lucky to see even one in their lifetime and you've seen many of them._

Ash nodded absently. "I'm just glad that I put an 'X' next to the places where it would be a bad idea to go after a legendary. I doubt that anyone wants to deal with a whacked out environment," she said as she picked up her bag. 'It'll be strange not being here anymore, but our training is finished,' she thought as the duo headed out the door.

They met Spenser at the entrance to the Battle Palace. After exchanging greetings, the group left to head to Vermilion City where the boat they would be leaving on was.

00000000000

(Vermilion City)

Scott, the rest of the Frontier Brains of Kanto, and their trainees stood on a dock as they waited for the last of their group to arrive. All were ready to go, also worried about what would happen. Ritchie and Greta shared a glance, ready for the reactions of the rest of the group, besides Scott, on who the last member of the new Unova Frontier Brains would be.

"They're late," Paul said as he crossed his arms. He wanted to get the final test over with so that he could prove himself. He had worked hard and finally beat the Battle Frontier two years ago. Not long after that, Scott had asked if he was interested in joining the one that would be coming to Unova. Accepting, even if he wouldn't be the leader, Paul began training with Brandon and his skills soared. He had earned the right to be the final obstacle before any trainer went against the leader of their group.

"You do realize that it will take them a bit, Paul," one of the other initiates, Georgia said. She had been training with Anabel and had gained a bit of a reputation. Georgia would be the third obstacle in the frontier, not only because it was in her home region.

"Paul's just mad that he never got to face the new leader of our group," Adrian said. He had short red hair and kind gray eyes. His main Pokémon, Sylveon, stood next to him nodding. He had lost to Paul, making it to where he would be the fifth Frontier Brain to face.

"Sorry we're late," a voice called from behind them. Turning, most of the groups eyes widened in surprise.

"Ash?" Anabel asked, surprise in her voice. The others in the group wondered if they were seeing things.

"Hey Anabel," Ash said, waving. "I guess the group's all here then."

"You're the new leader of our group?" Paul inquired.

Ash nodded. "It was Scott's idea. Especially because I was the first to beat the Kanto Frontier and had been asked if I wanted to join once. Is everyone ready?" she asked Scott changing the subject.

Scott nodded. "Let's get on the boat and then decide where our first destination is," he said as the group headed onto the boat. As the boat left the dock, the group headed into the lounge area.

"So, any ideas on where to start?" Scott asked once everyone was seated around the largest table in the room. Everyone sweat dropped before Ash reached into her bag to grab something.

"Ash," Paul growled, "this isn't the time to be snacking on something."

Ash held up a finger to tell them to wait a minute while she searched. Grinning when she found it, she pulled out a bunch of papers and set them on the table. "I've got some ideas, Scott," she said as she opened one of them.

Everyone looked at what she was holding and their eyes widened when they saw a map. They saw different areas with checkmarks and a few with X's on them.

"I forgot that you did that, Ash," Scott said as he looked over a map of the Unova region.

"What's with the X's on some of these?" Paul asked, holding up a map of the Orange Archipelago. There was on one mark on it, an 'X' by Shamouti Island.

"That's so we don't disturb the balance in that area," Ash said. "I was there last time it happened and it wasn't pretty."

"Are you talking about the weather phenomenon that happened in the Orange Islands?" Brandon asked.

Ash nodded. "It set off an old prophecy that they had."

_You always get into the strangest situations Master,_ Apollo said.

Ritchie nodded in agreement. "I remember the time we were both in the Whirl Islands and the Team Rocket problem that happened there."

Ash blushed. "I didn't mean to get into that trouble. It just happens," she said.

"Anyway, where to first?" Scott asked to diffuse the tension in the room. He had a funny feeling that there was more to the story.

"Why not head to Johto first?" Adrian asked. "We could most likely ask the Lugia population if any of them want to travel, and I'd be willing to prove myself to one of them."

There others nodded in agreement. "We never saw your guys' legendaries before though," Georgia said to the Kanto Frontier Brains.

"Well, as we have our first destination in mind, I don't think they'd mind letting them out," Scott said cheerfully as he told the captain of their destination. "After all, even Pokémon enjoy fresh air when not in battle."

Brandon nodded. "Why don't we all let our Pokémon out? It would be good exercise and they can enjoy the sunshine."

The others nodded and they left the lounge to go out on the deck. Each of the newest Frontier Brains released two Pokémon so as not to capsize the ship while the Kanto Frontier Brains opened oddly designed Pokéballs, releasing the legendaries inside.

Brandon let out his three Regis. Regice's ball was very pale blue in color with dots on it. Regirock came out of an orange and brown Pokéball. His last one, Registeel, came out of a slate gray Pokéball.

Spenser held up to Pokéballs, one a light blue with a red dot and the other one was dark blue all over with red markings. Kyogre came from the dark blue Pokéball and swam next to the boat. From the lighter blue Pokéball came Phione, who twirled around the trainers on the deck.

Noland, since Articuno couldn't come, released Latios, who flew alongside the ship.

A red light flashed next to it revealing a Latias, who flew alongside the ship as well. Anabel watched her Pokémon a bit and released Raiko to join the fun. The electric type stayed next to her and watched the others.

Greta opened a green Pokéball and out came Celebi. The tiny time Pokémon rested on her shoulder, enjoying the breeze.

Lucy threw a dark green Pokéball with red markings on it into the air. Out of the Pokéball came Rayquaza, who roared and flew above the ship.

Tucker pulled out a blue Pokéball, opening it so his partner could come out. Ash's eyes widened when she saw the dim outline and felt the familiar aura of Manaphy. Manaphy shook herself and, upon spotting Ash, flew into her arms for a hug before joining the other Pokémon.

Ash leaned against the railing, letting the breeze play with her hair. She had let out Eevee and Gabite to play with the Pokémon, but was wondering if she should do the same with her legendaries.

"Is everything okay, Ash?" Greta asked, joining her by the railing. Greta was worried for the girl, as she knew that Ash was downplaying the fact that she was going blind.

Ash turned to Greta, smiling uneasily. "I'm fine, Greta," she replied playing with the charms on her necklace. "I'm just wondering if I should let _them_ out."

Greta looked at her, knowing whom she was talking about. "I think you should. That way you when you bring them out later, no one will be surprised."

Ash bit her lip, thinking. "Maybe, but won't they wonder why I have three already?" she asked.

"It's your decision, Ash. Do what you think is best," Greta answered as best as she could.

Ash nodded, lost in thought.

00000000000

(With the others)

Paul stood next to Ritchie, watching the Pokémon play. "Is Ash alright?" he asked. He wondered what was going on with his rival. Paul could tell something was wrong when they had first met in Sinnoh and he wondered if everything was alright.

Ritchie glanced at him. "It's her story to tell, Paul. I'm not saying anything." He sighed. "Don't be so hard on her, though, since she's done as well as she could given the circumstances."

Georgia stepped up next to them. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ritchie looked at Ash. "You have to understand that I only really found out recently myself. Whatever it is, happened before most of us met her. It happened as well when she took her test to become an Aura Guardian."

Paul's breath hitched. "I've heard of them. Supposedly, after some person named Sir Aaron died, the whole lot was wiped out by Aura hunters, but they didn't stop with the guardians. They went after anyone who could use aura, even babies. According to history, there were only two survivors of the massacre. Children that had been secreted away before they could be killed."

Georgia gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "How could anyone be so cruel as to do that?" she asked.

Paul shook his head. "The group hated Aura Guardians with a passion and the anger transferred to those that could use aura as well. They wanted to make it to where there would be no aura users left in the world except their leader, a person so dark it was said his aura was black as night."

"A dark guardian," Brandon said as he came up behind them. The group jumped, looking at him guiltily. "I've heard the tale as well and I believe that Ash may be a descendant of one of the survivors. Her teacher must be one as well. You have to understand that it was a dark time in history when the slaughters happened. Multiple clans worked to try and help but they were forced to watch as any of their members that had the ability was killed in front of them."

Scott nodded. "Yes, and after they wiped them out the group vanished. No one knows what happened to them at all or if they'll be back."

Ritchie bit his lip. "I think they'll come again to finish what they started," he disclosed.

"What do you mean, Ritchie?" Anabel asked. She had come over and heard what the others were talking about.

Ritchie shot a glance over to where Ash was. 'I'm sorry, Ash,' he thought. "Sir Aaron's back," Ritchie responded. "The Pokémon Rangers managed to bring him back. According to the gossip that I heard while in the area, there was some shouting going on about messing with a Pokémon's environment."

"I still say Jackie deserved it," a voice behind them said.

The group jumped and turned, seeing Ash standing behind them with a frown on her face. "What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

Ash glanced at Greta and Spenser, who nodded. "The Rangers decided to bring back both Sir Aaron and his apprentice, but they didn't tell anyone at Cameran Palace know or even wait for the tree's guardian to come. I had to calm the guardian down, as she was frantic and worried."

"How did you know who did it?" Paul asked.

"A time flower," Ash supplied. She went on to explain the concept behind them. "The yelling wasn't that smart on my part, though," she said, laughing sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Ash sighed, biting her lip.

"Ash?" Georgia asked, worried for her rival's, Iris', friend.

"It's nothing, Georgia. I just have three new friends to share but I've been trying to decide whether it would be okay. One of them is still a bit young, even if she's close to full grown," Ash said.

"It can't be that bad," Adrian said as he and the rest of the group came over.

"Yeah, come on Ash," the last girl of the group said. It was Duplica, a girl with dark green hair in two ponytails. She had her small Ditto, Minidit, on her shoulder. She had trained with Lucy, and she would be the first Frontier Brain for challengers to face.

"Fine," Ash said as she moved to the middle of the deck. "Just don't freak out about one of them, though," she stated, removing three of her Cherish Balls from around her neck.

"It can't be that bad," Tucker said as he stood next to Lucy.

Ash looked apprehensive as she three the three Cherish Balls into the air. "Come on out my friends," she called. From the three Balls, red lights flashed before fading into the shapes of the Pokémon they contained.

From one of the Cherish Balls came a silver-white dragon-like Pokémon with blue mask-like markings around it eyes and blue ridges on its back. Its hand like wings began to beat the air as it flew around the boat, sometimes staying in the water. It was the "guardian of the seas", Lugia.

From the next one, a green fairy-like Pokémon came out. It looked around and flew at Ash, landing in her arms and looking at the others. The others, besides Greta, were surprised to see another Celebi in their group, as the Pokémon were said to be rare.

The last Pokémon that appeared had Paul stepping back. The Pokémon had a black body, with a small head that had a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from it that covered one of its blue eyes. There was also a red spiky growth around its neck, skinny black arms with black, claw-like hands, and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak with its slight, hourglass figure and was legless.

"Where did you find a Darkrai, Ash?" Paul asked, gulping slightly. "I never thought that you'd have one since you almost lost to one the first time you went through the Sinnoh League."

"Darkrai is an old friend of mine from Alamos Town. I was there when there was some trouble with the Pokémon that control time and space, and people blamed him for no reason. I went back there about a year-and-a-half ago and he wanted to join my team," Ash answered moving over to where Darkrai was.

"This is an impressive team, Ash," Anabel said as she examined Darkrai. "Darkrai really seems to trust you."

"It kind of helps when you work with them to save a town from destruction," Ash stammered.

"Huh!?" was the response.

"Long story," Ash said.

00000000000

(Indigo Plateau)

"It's gotten worse," Lorelai, the ice Mistress of the Kanto Elite Four said. All four of them stood around the table as they looked at the picture of the latest casualty. In the picture lay an Arcanine, its fur matted and dull with strange symbols crossing its body.

"We should call a Summit," Lance said, hand clenched in a fist. He hated the fact that Pokémon were suffering and they couldn't do anything about it. None of their scouts had returned yet, either.

"Don't be so hasty, young one," Agatha said. "A Summit hasn't been convened for over a century. In fact, the first one was before when Rota called for aid not only to help stop the war going on but to also protect the Aura users. You all know how that turned out."

The group looked at each other. They knew what the eldest member of the Elite 4 meant. Clans, even those that had opposed the Pokémon league, had worked together to try and stop the threat of the Aura Hunters only to watch as several of their own members died for being able to use Aura.

"It's the only choice, Agatha," Lance said. "I believe that the descendants of the two survivors of the massacre may be able to help. We just need to bring them out."

"And what if whatever is causing this catches them. They will be killed as well," Agatha snapped. "Do you want innocent blood on your hands, Lance?"

Bruno stepped between them. "Easy guys, you both have a point, but Lance is right. We need all the help we can get."

"Then why don't we call Red in then or even Damien? Red is a Pokémon master and Damien is a world renown archeologist. He might be able to recognize these symbols," Lorelai suggested.

Agatha growled. "The only one I would trust to look at those is Brandon, and he travels for his job. Damien left us to defend ourselves long before the former champion died and no one has taken his place."

"What about that one kid that you say always runs into trouble, Lance? Ash is his name, right?" Bruno asked.

Lance nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure that Ash would be able to help. _She'_s finishing her training with the Frontier Brains. I'm not even sure she'll come if we send her a message."

"So you think calling a Summit will be better?" Agatha demanded. "We don't even know what's causing this."

"Summits are called, Agatha, only if we have no other choice. I'd say this tragedy counts as needing the Summit," Lorelai said.

"It's a three too one ruling in favor, Agatha," Lance said. "We're calling a Summit. If it makes you feel better, you can contact someone you trust to try and help us."

Agatha glared but nodded in agreement. The group dispersed to send out the summons, contacting people as far away as Kalos and as close as the Orange Islands to have their Champions, Gym Leaders, and Elite 4 come as well as several top trainers in the world.

00000000000

(Whirl Islands, three days later)

Ash stood in front of one of the vendor stalls, as Adrian went to where the Lugia population was to prove that he was worthy of one of them joining his team. Apollo stood next to her allowing her to use his sight as her vision was dimmer than before after the attack in Rota.

She had her necklace out with the three charms showing, surprising many inhabitants of Blue Point Isle. Several chatted with her, wondering why she was there. Ash answered the questions politely, trying not to offend anyone.

"Ash?" a voice asked, surprised. Turning, Ash saw Luka standing behind her. "What are you doing here? Last time I heard from you, you were in Sinnoh."

"I'm here with the Kanto Frontier Brains," Ash answered, glad to have someone familiar near. "How's everything going?"

"I'm good. The nearby Lugia population is thriving well as well," Luka said as she stepped up next to her. The two girls chatted about the latest things that had happened to them when a roar sounded from the center of the town.

Ash and Luka glanced at each other before taking off in that direction, Apollo following them. When they reached the center of town, Ash used her Aura to see what was going on and paled when she felt the legendary. It was Suicune, and it sounded mad.

"What's Suicune doing here?" Luka asked, worried. "It's never come here before, so why now?"

"So this is where Suicune disappeared to," a familiar voice said. It was Eusine, a researcher whom Ash had met on her first journey through Johto in Ecruteak City. "I wonder why it came here, since I was hoping to battle it again."

"Hello, Eusine," Ash said, nodding at him. "Maybe Suicune senses a trainer worthy of going up against it."

Eusine nodded. "Quite possible, since it has happened before. Either that, or it senses one of its brethren, either Entei or Raiko here."

Ritchie looked at the Suicune. He had run into one before, in Rota, though it turned out to be Mew in disguise and he wondered what the Aurora Pokémon wanted. Suicune met his gaze and roared in challenge, ready to see if Ritchie could prove that he was worthy.

00000000000

(Later that day)

"Two legendaries in one day," Scott said as the group sat around the table in the lounge. "I'd say that this was a fruitful trip, though Suicune showing up was certainly was a surprise."

Paul snorted. "Big deal," he muttered.

Ash looked at him, worried. "Paul?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about him, Ash," Adrian said. "He's just mad that he couldn't prove himself."

Paul glared at the Kalos native. "If I remember correctly, you almost lost your chance as well," he snapped.

Adrian was about to reply back when a tapping sound was heard on the glass of the window. Turning, the group saw a Pidgey with a letter in its beak. Scott opened the window and Pidgey swopped in, dropping the letter on Ash's lap before wheeling back out the window.

"What does it say?" Spenser asked. He was curious as to what the letter was concerning. If he didn't know better, he would say it was a Summons.

Ash grabbed the rolled up letter, untying the knot holding it closed. She looked at it, unsure about how to read it without revealing the truth about her sight.

"Let me see," Greta said, seeing her indecision. She knew that Ash was worried about how the others would react and decided to save her from it. Taking the letter, she opened it. Reaching the end, she paled, setting the letter down.

"Greta?" Brandon asked, standing up in alarm. "What's going on?"

"It's a Summons," Greta choked out. "The Kanto Elite 4 is summoning several top trainers from around the world as well as other Champions and Elite 4."

"What!?" the group gasped, standing. "Why would they call a Summit?" Lucy continued. "One hasn't been called in over a century."

"The only reason for one to be called is if there is a situation that they can't handle is going on," Ash said. "I remember Professor Cedric Juniper mentioning that."

Spenser nodded. "The first one ever convened was during the crisis in Rota as well," he said, noticing Ash flinch. "Something must be going on if they're calling one now."

"I guess we're headed back to Indigo Plateau," Ritchie said. "I wonder if anything's changed since we were last there."

Ash shrugged, not knowing. "I need to send out a couple of letters," she said as she stood up. "Excuse me." With that, Ash left the lounge, heading for her room with Apollo close behind her.

"What happened in Rota?" Anabel asked, looking over at Spenser and Greta. "It looked as if something happened to Ash there. She flinched when you mentioned the place."

"It's Ash's story to tell, Anabel," Greta said. "Let's just say I doubt that any of us will ever get the full story of what happened."

The group talked quietly amongst themselves as Scott returned from talking to the captain. Thirty minutes after Ash had left, two flying-type Pokémon, a Swellow and a Staraptor flew past, heading in two opposite directions.

"You won't, since I made a promise to a friend," Ash said as she returned to the lounge room. "All I will say is that some legends are truer than you think."

"Who were sending messages to?" Lucy asked.

"A couple of my friends. Tracy, who I met in the Orange Islands, and Gary, one of my childhood friends," Ash said as she retook her seat. "I also called Cameran Castle."

"Why?" Ritchie asked. "I don't know if they'll be any help."

"Because, Ritchie, anything that affects one part of the world can affect other parts. The first time I was in Rota, the Tree of Beginning almost collapsed because the symbiosis it had went into shock," Ash explained. "Whatever is causing the Kanto Elite 4 to call a Summit could affect other parts of the world, not just Kanto. I thought that Lady Ilene might want to send someone to represent the court."

"What did she say?" Greta asked.

"She'll send one of her Guardians to represent them." Noticing that the group was about to protest, she held up a hand, stalling them. "It's her right, and she will still have a Guardian near her. She also said that the helicopter could pick us up at port to take us to the Plateau if we want, or it will meet us there and we'll walk."

"Did she say who she was sending?" Brandon asked. He had flown over Rota a couple of times, though he never visited there.

Ash shook her head. "All she said was that it would be someone unexpected."

The others nodded. "We can take the Battle Pyramid," Brandon said. "That way, we'll get there quicker than if we walk, but we'll also be able to meet the representative."

Ash nodded. "I'll let Lady Ilene know. She was worried when she heard about the summons, as she was worried about what it meant."

"We all are, Ash," Anabel said.

"I'll go let her know," Ash said as she stood up.

"You can contact her here, Ash," Scott said. "It would be easier, and that way we can discuss the details with her."

Ash nodded, biting her lip. Looking over at Greta, who nodded and showed her where the phone was, she called the palace.

00000000000

(Two weeks later,

Indigo Plateau)

Agatha stood at the entrance to the plateau, watching as trainers, breeders, and the others approached. Some, like the Gym Leaders from Kanto, arrived six days ago, while others were just now appearing. Looking at the approaching group, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the Pokémon Professors coming. "Samuel," she greeted the man in the lead.

"Agatha, as cheerful as ever," Professor Oak said. "Sorry it took so long to get here, but we wanted to all make it at the same time."

She nodded, narrowing her eyes at the man. Most of the Professors grated on her nerves, but some, like Cedric Juniper, had her respect. Agatha's eyes narrowed further when she saw the last two members of the group. "You know that only those who were summoned are allowed, Samuel," she scowled.

"Ash asked us to come," one of the two said. Gary Oak, Samuel Oak's grandson was an up and coming scientist, but he still had a long way to go. "She had a feeling that we might be able to help."

Agatha groaned. 'Lance never told me Ash was coming or not. I wish he did, since it would have made it easier to know whom he was sending.' "Anyone else we should be aware of that will be with Ash?" Agatha asked.

Tracy tapped a finger on his chin in thought. "Maybe the group she's with at the moment. From what I understand, they were seen in the Whirl Islands when the Summons came. Ash never really said who all was in the group."

"Did she mention any names?" Professor Birch asked.

Gary nodded. "Ash said something about there being a girl that can understand Pokémon feelings, but the only name I remember her mentioning is Scott." He shook his head. "That girl is always getting into trouble," he murmured quietly to himself.

Agatha groaned. "Looks like it will be the Frontier Brains then," she said, rubbing her forehead.

Professor's Birch and Rowan looked at her in surprise. "You know Scott?" Birch asked.

Agatha nodded. "I was there when Ash first met him and she was invited to take the Frontier Brain Challenge."

"Interesting," Rowan muttered, lost in thought. He shook his head. "Let's head on inside, as I believe that there is much more to discuss than what's going on in the world."

The others nodded and they headed into the building. Trainers all over the room waved in greeting as they saw the Professors pass, while a few looked at each other in worry. They thought that it must really be bad if the Professors were summoned.

"Were you able to contact Brandon?" Cedric asked as they headed to a small table near the right wall of the room.

Agatha shook his head. "I called where he works, and one of the other workers answered saying that he was out and they didn't know when he'd be back."

"How long ago was that?" Professor Elm asked as he took a seat.

"Two weeks ago," was the answer.

'Hm,' Oak thought as the group began to discuss different theories that they had found, 'interesting.'

00000000000

(One week later)

Ash glanced out the window as the Battle Pyramid descended. The building had been cleared to land in a space where it wouldn't hurt the local fauna, but that meant that they had a bit of a walk to do to get the main building. 'At least we won't have to climb any stairs,' she thought. Ash jolted out of her thoughts as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Is everything alright, Ash?" the person asked.

Ash turned and saw Sir Aaron looking at her in worry. She nodded, clearing her head. "I'm fine, Sir Aaron. It's just been a long time since I've been here."

Ritchie nodded. "Me too. It doesn't look like it has changed much."

_There is still a feeling of gloominess in the air, however,_ Lucario thought. He was surprised that quite a bit had changed since he had been released from Sir Aaron's staff and then sacrificed himself to save the tree.

Apollo nodded in agreement. _Yes, it's thick enough that you can probably taste it,_ he said.

Ash pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just get this over with. I don't like the feeling of this place."

With that, the group descended down the ramp, and headed for the building where the Summit would take place.

00000000000

Brock and Misty watched from the front of the main building as they saw a fairly large group appear. They glanced at each other, wondering who it could be as quite a few of those summoned were already there. Brock put his hand over his eyes as he watched the group come closer. Once he saw who it was, hearts appeared in his eyes and he dashed forward to try to get a date out of Lucy when a pull on his ear stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, Brock," Misty said, pulling him away as he complained about the pain in his ear. "They don't need you hindering their progress here."

Ash snorted as she watched two of her old friends argue. 'Same old Brock,' she thought, shaking her head.

"Should we not stop her?" Sir Aaron asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. This happened a lot when I was traveling with them," Ash said.

Anabel laughed, watching the two. "She probably would have done it when you first took the Battle Frontier Challenge had she travelled with you, right?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "It's always the same with Brock. It doesn't matter if it's a Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or any other lady he likes, he always acts the same."

Paul snorted. "He calls himself a breeder, yet he can do that," he said, shaking his head.

"Not everyone is the same, Paul," Ash said, glaring at her rival/friend. "I remember that you used to be a real idiot when it came to treating your Pokémon with respect."

Paul glared at her, not liking the reminder of how he had been before she had beaten him in the Lily of the Valley Competition in Sinnoh.

"I'm glad you could make it Brandon," a voice said, drawing them from their arguments. "I wasn't sure if your workers managed to get you the message." It was Agatha, the Ghost Mistress of Kanto, talking to Brandon. "I'm surprised to see you with this group, though."

"I was with them when Ash received the Summons, so I volunteered the Battle Pyramid so that we could make it in time," Brandon said. "Do you have any idea of what is going on?" he asked, changing the subject.

Agatha raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll find out when the Summit starts," she said as she led the group towards the main building. "That's when everyone else will find out as well."

"How about any other archeologists? If I remember right, Damien is one, even if he is also a Pokémon trainer," Brandon asked.

Agatha shook her head. "That's what Lorelai suggested, but I don't trust him. He left us after he had won the Elite 4 challenge, and never responded to our calls after the former champion died. We're better off without him, in my opinion."

Brandon nodded, deep in thought. "I guess we won't be able to see any pictures before the others?" he asked.

Agatha shook her head. "No, I'm keeping them locked in a safe until then. This way, everyone will have a chance to see them."

"A smart idea," Sir Aaron said, nodding his head.

Agatha sighed. "Come on, I'll take you lot inside and show you where you'll sleep while you're here. Just so you know, the Summit will officially start in one week."

"Thank you, Ms. Agatha," Ash said as the group headed inside.

**Author's note:** Whew, this was not exactly how I planned it, but it worked out all the same. Now the real plot's about to start so get ready. Ja ne!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** hello, my fellow readers, Selene-daughter of the sea here. Sorry about not updating last month, but it was very hectic. Because of that, I'll be making this chapter longer than usual. Anyway, happy August, and hello to a new school year.

**Key:**

"Hello" – speech

'Hello' – thoughts

_Hello_ – telepathy and emphasis on words

_**Hello**_ – Pokédex entries

"_Hello"_ – person over the phone

**Warnings: **Will include language, Fem!Ash, dark content (not much, I promise), and info from all six regions, including the newest region of Kalos from Pokémon X and Y.

**Ages** –

Ash – 20

May – 19

Brock – 25

Ritchie – 20

Paul – 20

Annabel – 22

Misty – 21

Dawn – 18

Max – 12

Lance – 25

Clair – 24

Sir Aaron – early to mid-thirties

Riley – mid to late-twenties

Lucy – 26

Cilan – 23

Iris – 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Pokémon at all. I just really enjoy the games.

Chapter 4~

The Pokémon Summit

Ash sat at a table near the dais that the Kanto Elite 4 sat on, eating some breakfast and waiting for the others. It had been a trying few days as they waited for everyone who was coming to show up. Sir Aaron had told her that since this was an official meeting, she would have to wear her Guardian outfit during the duration of the Summit, as she would be representing the last of the Aura Guardians while Sir Aaron was representing Rota.

'At least I was able to convince lance and Agatha to get me a portable screen that I could use and control so that I could see whatever this was at a different angle,' she thought as she put a bite of fried egg in her mouth. 'I'm worried about what's going on,' she sighed silently and turned her head as she felt Professor Oak approach her.

"Professor," she said politely, if a bit stiff in greeting. Ash still remembered that he refused to let her reapply for the Kanto league again, even though it was within her rights as a trainer. Ash had reacted strongly to his rejection and, taking all her Pokémon with her in a specially designed bag from Kalos, left the laboratory, swearing to never step foot there again unless she had too.

"Hello, Ash," Oak replied. "I heard you were training with the Frontier Brains. How is that going?" he asked.

"Fine," Ash answered stiffly. She hoped the Summit would start soon. Sharing sight with Apollo to see the time, she rose from her seat, taking her plate with her. "If you'll excuse me, Professor, I want to try and find a good spot for the Summit," she said.

"Of course," Oak nodded. "Be careful," he warned before heading over to where the other Pokémon professors were.

Ash dumped her tray before leaving the room, Apollo next to her, guiding her. Reaching a deserted hallway, Ash yelled before hitting the nearby wall. "How dare him?" she seethed. "He acted like our argument never happened and acted as if I was returning to Pallet Town."

Apollo watched silently, giving her some space. He knew that Ash had some unresolved tension going on, but didn't ask her about it.

"Are you okay, Ash?" a voice asked and both human and Pokémon tuned towards the voice.

"I'm fine Gary," Ash said, recognizing her oldest friend's aura. "I just _saw_ your grandfather earlier and it didn't turn out well."

Gary nodded. "Yeah, I heard about what he did. Tracy told me about a week after you left, since I had been gone before that. Where's Pikachu?" Gary asked changing the subject to what he thought was a less sensitive subject.

"Pikachu's in a better place," Ash said as she fought back tears. "I can take you to where he is some time if you like."

Gary bit his lip as he realized that was a more sensitive subject. "That's okay, Ash," he said. "Come on, I'll take you to the arena as I'm heading there myself," he said changing the subject. With that, the two friends walked to the main arena, not noticing the eyes on them.

'What happened, Ash?' May thought as watched them leave. Realizing the time, she hurried towards the arena as well.

00000000

Ash ended up in a seat by Trip, who was invited to the Summit as well. They were sitting in the area where the Trainers, Breeders, and Coordinators sat as they waited for the Summit to start. Normally, she'd be sitting with the other Frontier Brains, besides Brandon who was sitting with the Researchers, Professors, and Pokémon Watchers, but as they were keeping her identity as the final Unova Frontier Brain secret, she sat in a different area.

"This place certainly is different from Unova," Trip said while they waited. He had outgrown his dislike of things he thought were different and had gained a bit of a rep in the tournaments.

"Not something you'd expect from the Boonies, huh Trip," Ash said with a twitch of a smile on her face. She remembered her first competition here. It certainly was different.

Trip coughed awkwardly. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked.

Ash shook her head as she held the portable screen in her hands. She could hear Lance call the Summit to order and heard about what it was concerning. "I can see why they called a Summit," she mused as the saw the marks on the screen with Apollo's help. Ash couldn't help but thing that they looked familiar so she began to cross-reference them with older marks that she'd seen before.

"How long ago did this start?" a voice asked, startling Ash out of her thoughts. She recognized Adrian's voice and realized that mikes were available for them to use.

"About six months ago," Lance said. "At first it started out small, and then it got worse."

Ash's eyes widened at that. 'That's around the time that I started having a bad feeling,' she realized and swallowed nervously.

"What do the Aura Guardians say about this feat?" another voice asked.

Ash froze before finding a mike in her hands. "This is as new to us as it is too anyone. What you have to understand is that our numbers were severely diminished by the Aura Hunters and there aren't many of us left." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The marks seem to be some kind of language, but it's an old one."

Sir Aaron made a noise of agreement. "The marks are similar to one's I saw when I was younger," he said as he sat with the Elite 4's, Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and Champions from the different regions. "I can't read it myself, but it is familiar."

Ash bit her lip as she looked at ancient writings, trying to one that was similar to what were carved on the Pokémon. She kept feeling like she was missing something.

"Have there been other areas affected so far?" Professor Birch asked. "This doesn't seem like it would be an isolate incident."

Cynthia took a mike next. "There hasn't been anything in Sinnoh, though I agree with the Guardians that the language is old. My grandparents are currently looking around to see if they can find any references to it.

The other Champions agreed with her, but before another question could be asked, Ritchie pressed a button, indicating that he had something to say and a mike was passed to him.

"I'm not sure if this is an isolated event," he started, "but about two months ago, in Rota, the local Legendary began to act differently."

Ash nodded in agreement. "There seemed to be something dark involved," she said. "I could feel it as Mew was affected pretty badly. It took most of what I had just to cleanse her of the taint as well as calm her down."

This caused a stir among the stands. Most were wondering about what would be powerful enough to affect a Legendary Pokémon, even if most of them had never seen one.

"Excuse me," Professor Ivy interrupted. "Are you saying you've seen a Mew before? Did you even report this to one of the Professors?"

"I've seen several in my travels," Ash said as she clenched her fist around the microphone, "and I've always reported it to that Region's Professor. I never said where I saw them, though as one threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone."

Several of the Professors nodded. "We've been keeping an eye out for them, but none of our researchers have had any luck," Professor Cedric Juniper said after taking the mike from Professor Birch. "In most cases, it's because they seem to be able to sense our thoughts and leave. Besides Ash, only N has helped us as he has seen them before as well."

"What about in Kanto?" a coordinator asked.

Ash swallowed. "I've only ever seen one here, the day I started my journey. I reported it, but Professor Oak said that it was most likely a mirage." She snorted. "Surprisingly enough, I've seen a researcher in Johto that has taken to following Suicune around to try and catch it. Eusine was quite persistent until a little under a month ago."

Ritchie snorted. "He was just put out that Suicune didn't choose him to be tested as a potential trainer," he agreed.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the buildings being built around Unova," Ritchie said. As people nodded, he continued. "Unova was chosen to be the next sight of the newest Battle Frontier and thus those who were training were taking our final tests to prove ourselves."

Anabel took the mike from him before elaborating. "Frontier Brains don't just test a trainer's mettle in unusual circumstances. We also help to maintain the peace in the area that our arenas are. By befriending a legendary, we earn their trust and they help to keep the peace in the area."

"The Frontier Brain initiation's aside," Lance said taking control of the situation once more, "that is worrisome about Rota's local legendary."

Ash turned to the small projector in her hands as she listened to the theories going on around her. She froze when what seemed to be a match popped up and she sent the search button into looking for it.

"Has anything else like this ever happened before?" Nando, a trainer from Sinnoh asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "Not the markings, I mean, but Pokémon acting differently, weird changes in weather pattern, things like that."

Ash froze before searching for a picture of the Shamouti Island Prophecy writing. She didn't know how long it would take, but she thought that Nando was onto something. She also had that nagging feeling that she was close to finding something but not exactly getting it.

"There were some strange changes in the weather around an island in the Orange Islands a few years ago, but nothing like this," Professor Oak said. "From what I saw, it seemed that a collector had taken it upon himself to try adding to his collection, but caused a great disturbance in the area, affecting the Pokémon in the region."

"I remember that," Cynthia said in agreement. "My own Pokémon were acting stranger than usual for about a week before calming down."

More theories flew around as Ash bit her lip trying to think of why the marks looked familiar. 'It can't be from the problem with Mew not that long ago,' she thought. 'There weren't any marks on her and that dark energy,' she shuddered in remembrance, 'seemed to only want to test something not cause a whole lot of damage.'

Agatha spoke then, breaking Ash from her thoughts. "We'll take an hour break so you all can eat something as it is approaching the noon hour. Try and be back here in one hour unless we call for you to return sooner."

With that, most of the people in the stands stood and made their way to the nearest exit so that they could try to get a bite to eat before the Summit began once more. "Are you coming Ash?" Trip asked, noticing that Ash was still in her seat lost in thought.

"I'll be okay, Trip. I'm looking up something real quick and I don't want to lose the connection," she said. "Don't worry; I snagged an apple to eat before I left the cafeteria earlier."

Trip bit his lip. "I'll grab something and then come keep you company. It's different here and I'm afraid that Iris and Cilan might lay into me verbally if they spot me."

Ash nodded as she grabbed the apple from the pocket of the small pouch she was wearing. "Alright," she said. "I doubt they'd cause any problem though as Georgia's here as well and you know how well she and Iris get together," she sounded amused.

Trip snorted before heading to the exit. "That's for sure." With that, he left the arena and headed to the cafeteria.

_Is everything all right, master?_ Apollo asked looking at Ash.

"I'm fine, Apollo. I just really wish I could remember why those markings looked familiar," Ash looked at her companion. She sighed and she continued to wait for the search to finish on the portable screen.

00000000

(45 minutes later)

As Ash perused through some articles on the prophecy stone on Shamouti Island, an alarm began to sound through the building. Ash cringed and put her hands over her ears as the noise began to bother them. "What's going on?" she asked.

_I don't know, Master._ Apollo said using aura to try to help block the sound. _I think something happened and thus their alerting everyone so that they can come back here._

"You're probably right, but did the alarm have to be so loud?" she said shaking her head as the ringing in her ears subsided. She could hear people around her complaining about the shortness of their meal and how some only even got just a couple of bites in before the alarm sounded.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Agatha addressed them. "I'm sorry about the alarm everyone," she started, "but some new data has come in and I thought you would like to see it for yourself. I will warn you though, this is highly disturbing." With that, more pictures began to fill the main screen and Ash could hear the cries of shock at the images.

Ash looked through them on her screen and paled at the second to last one. She quickly pressed the button in front of her and grabbed the nearby mike that was handed to her.

"Do you recognize something, Ash?" Lance asked, alarmed by the fear in her eyes. He could see that something was scaring her, but he didn't know what it was.

"Turn back to the second to last image," Ash said, praying she was wrong. As they complied, the search she had started earlier pulled up the prophecy stone and she swore mentally. The writing was nearly the exact same. In the stands behind her, she could hear Dawn gasp as she recognized the picture.

"That's not possible," Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Professor Ivy asked, sternly.

"That marking is the same as one of the more dangerous legendaries in the world," Ash said looking up from her screen. "I'm surprised that some of the trainers from Sinnoh don't recognize it as the Pokémon was often to be believed from that area."

Cynthia gasped as well. "You mean Arceus?" she asked, fear laced in her tone.

Ash nodded. "I also finally figured out why the language used was so familiar. It's almost the same exact replica of the writing on a prophecy stone on Shamouti Island. I'll send you the picture, Lance so you can put it up on the main screen," she said doing so as she spoke.

Lance saw the picture and paled before putting it on the screen where there were gasps from around the arena as other's saw the resemblance.

"What does the prophecy say, though?" Adrian asked, after he accepted the mike from Paul.

Ash swallowed before translating it. She remembered the fear she felt as she worked to help Lugia save the world and took a deep breath before she began to translate.

"Disturb not the harmonies of fire, ice, or lightning.  
>Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world, in which they clash.<br>Though the waters great guardian shall arise to quail the fighting,  
>Alone its song shall fail,<br>Thus, the earth shall turn to ash.  
>Oh chosen one into thine hands brings together all three.<br>Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."

Silence followed as the arena pondered the words of the prophecy. Everyone could feel the weight of the words spoken, though only three truly knew what it was talking about.

Tracy looked over to where Misty was and they looked worried at each other. They had both been there when the disaster had struck and Ash had to act to help stop what was happening. They both also knew that there was loss as Lugia had fallen towards the sea trying to calm the legendary birds of the islands. 'Oh Ash,' they both thought silently as they looked over at said girl.

Ash swallowed as she heard murmurs come from the crowd surrounding her. She felt Apollo place a paw on her shoulder as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Lugia had almost died because Ash had faltered, trying to decide between helping the legendary guardian and collecting the last sphere to end the battle between the rampaging birds.

"What do you think this means?" a voice asked from the crowd.

Ash turned to the sound, slightly surprised to hear that it was Max that had asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. She swallowed around the lump in her throat as Sir Aaron spoke.

"I believe," he said, "that the Pokémon trying to call for help in the only way they know how. For them, Arceus' chosen would seem the best bet to help stop what is happening to them." He sighed. "What we have to try and find out though, is why?"

Tracy pressed a button in front of him and accepted the mike from Gary. "Maybe what happened in Rota and what's happening here is connected," he suggested. "Do you think that a team could be assembled to check out the area from where the Pokémon are appearing from?"

Lance glanced at Agatha, who nodded. "That idea has merit, but who would lead it?" Agatha asked. "Most of us are needed to try and keep the peace just in our regions."

"Maybe," Ash began, "a small strike force can start out to find answers with a way to contact the Plateau. That way, people can mark their progress. It would have to be a small team though, of no more than six people."

"And who would lead it?" Cynthia asked. "And what about the other members of the team as tell? How would they be picked?"

"Isn't there a sheet with everyone's name on it who answered the summons?" Ash asked. After receiving a noise of confirmation, she continued. "Then why don't we have one person from each region picked out, excluding the Champions. I'm not saying that you guys wouldn't be useful, but it would be disastrous if any of you were killed."

"That is true," Bertha said after taking the mike from Ritchie, "but the question that still remains is who will lead the group. With that established, we can choose the others in this search."

Voices all around the stadium began to argue about who should be chosen. Some said a gym leader should while others said that one of the senior trains should be allowed to show their mettle. Ash closed her eyes as the voices continued to get louder, clamping her hands over her ears in an attempt to block the noise out. Flashes of symbols that had been carved onto the Pokémon flashed through her head along with that feeling that an old enemy was returning. Opening her eyes, she felt Lance trying to bring the Summit back to order, but with all the shouting, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Ash stood, fists clenched at her side as the shouting continued before she threw an Aura Sphere into the air to gain their attention. Once the shouting stopped, she brought swallowed before making a decision that might be her last. "I'll lead it," she announced. "For some reason I have a feeling that the incidents here and in Rota are connected."

"And why should we let you?" an older trainer growled out. It didn't sound like he was mad that someone had made the decision, it was more like he was worried about the younger generation.

"From what we can tell, the Pokémon have been calling for Arceus' chosen to help save them from whatever is going on. I have a feeling that a prophecy was made some time before the end of the Aura Guardians about three hundred years ago that led the hunters to killing all Aura users they could find. If these incidents truly are connected, then someone who practices aura will be useful in the long run," Ash explained.

Sir Aaron looked at Ash in worry. He had seen what she did to bring back order to the meeting, but the coloration of her Aura Sphere worried him. He could from looking around that those who had studied the Aura Guardians were worried as well. Regular Aura Spheres tended to be a shade or two lighter than blue. Ash's, though, was a shade darker that same color, as if she had absorbed some dark aura some time ago. 'What happened with Mew, Ash?' he thought.

Soon, sounds of agreement rose from the stands as they talked amongst themselves about the opportunity of the Aura Guardians rising again. They were worried about what would happen if the group they were sending failed, but Aura Guardians were a class of their own.

"What if the Aura hunters are behind this though?" a voice asked from the arena floor. "If they get their hands on an aura guardian, they will kill them like they did all those years ago."

Ash froze as she heard that voice. It hadn't been one she'd heard in a long time. Sensing that Apollo was trying to share his vision with her, she opened herself to Aura so that she could see the person who had spoken. She paled as she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here, Damien?" Agatha asked as she stood from her seat. Other's rose from around the stadium as they recognized one of the last to beat the Kanto Elite 4 before the last champion died. One voice, though, broke the silence as everyone froze at what it said.

"Dad?" Ash asked, surprised.

**Author's note:** Whew, that was a doozy of a chapter. Do you know what the cool thing is though? The entire chapter, not including the two author's notes is 3700 words in itself. A surprising feat if I say so myself. Anyway, the revelations of Ash's dad will continue in the next chapter as well as the start of the quest to stop whatever is happening. So, stay tuned until next time. Auf Wiedershen!

~Selene-daughter of the sea


End file.
